Mortal Kombat X - Story-Mode
Der Story-Mode von Mortal Kombat X besteht aus 12 Kapiteln und einem Epilog. Er erzählt eine Geschichte, die 25 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Mortal Kombat (2011) spielt. Wie im Vorgänger liegt der Schwerpunkt jedes Kapitels auf einen Charakter. Neu hinzugekommen sind Quick Time Events, die allerdings keinen Einfluss auf den Fortgang der Handlung haben, falls sie nicht bestanden werden. Plot Kapitel 1: Johnny Cage Earthrealm' '''wird von Shinnok und seinen Dämonen aus dem Netherrealm angegriffen. Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade und Kenshi sind mit mehreren Soldaten in einem Hubschrauber unterwegs zum Himmelstempel. Kenshi erläutert den Grund ihrer Mission: Sie müssen verhindern, dass Shinnok die Lebensquelle von Earthrealm, das sogenannte ''Jinsei, infiziert. Während des Flugs wird der Hubschrauber von Scorpion und Sub-Zero angegriffen. Scorpion massakriert einige der Soldaten, darunter den Piloten. Danach kämpft er gegen Johnny und Kenshi. Während Kenshi Scorpion in Schach hält, tötet Sub-Zero die restlichen Soldaten und geht dann gegen Johnny vor. Schließlich gelingt es Johnny, Scorpion aus dem Hubschrauber zu stoßen, während Sonya die beschädigte Maschine notlandet. Am Boden kämpft Johnny nacheinander gegen Scorpion und Sub-Zero, bevor er gemeinsam mit Sonya und Kenshi zu Fuß zum Tempel weitergehen. Vor dem Himmelstempel kämpfen Raiden und Fujin gegen endlos scheinende Horden von Dämonen. Plötzlich hören die Angriffe auf, als Quan Chi in Begleitung der Untoten Kurtis Stryker, Sindel und Kabal erscheint. Der Magier provoziert Raiden und erinnert ihn daran, dass er die Schuld am Tod seiner Mitstreiter trägt, bevor er die Untoten auf die beiden Götter hetzt. Die Untoten Jax und Smoke sind gerade dabei, die Leichen der getöteten Shaolin-Mönche zu entsorgen, als Johnny, Sonya und Kenshi sie aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. Hinter ihnen öffnet sich ein Portal, aus dem der untote Nightwolf heraustritt. Kenshi kämpft gegen den Schamanen, während Johnny sich Smoke vornimmt und Sonya gegen Jax antritt. Allerdings gewinnt der ehemalige Major bald die Oberhand, so dass Johnny Sonya zu Hilfe eilen muss. Nachdem sie die Untoten besiegt haben, setzen Johnny, Sonya und Kenshi ihren Weg zum Portal fort. Derweil gewinnen Quan Chi und seine drei Wiedergänger langsam, aber stetig die Oberhand. Raiden und Fujin müssen sich immer weiter zurückziehen. Beim Erreichen der Tür der Jinsei-Kammer erscheint Shinnok. Er verwendet sein Amulett und sprengt Raiden und Fujin durch die Tür in die Kammer. Dort versucht Shinnok, sie einzufangen, was aber von Johnny Cage verhindert wird. Shinnok attackiert Kenshi mit einem Strahl aus seinem Amulett und wehrt eine Maschinengewehrsalve von Sonya ab. Daraufhin gehen Sonya und Johnny zum Nahkampf mit Shinnok über. Shinnok gewinnt mit Leichtigkeit und versucht, Sonya mit einem Magiestrahl zu töten. Johnny wirft sich vor den Strahl, sein Körper leuchtet vor seiner grünen Energie und macht Shinnoks Magie unschädlich. Dann prügelt er auf den Elder God ein, bevor er dessen Amulett zu Raiden wirft. Der fängt Shinnok mit dem Amulett und sperrt ihn darin ein. Raiden gibt Johnny daraufhin den Rat, mit Sonya in der Jinsei-Kammer zu bleiben, damit die dortige Energie ihre Verletzungen heilt. Johnny befolgt den Rat und stellt zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Sonya ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen nennt. 25 Jahre später Ein gealterter Johnny Cage erzählt die Geschichte von der Begegnung mit Shinnok einem neuen Trupp, bestehend aus seiner Tochter Cassie Cage, Jax' Tochter Jacqui Briggs, Kenshis Sohn Takahashi Takeda und Kung Laos Cousin Kung Jin. Johnny erklärt, dass die grüne Energie etwas Genetisches ist, worauf sich Kung Jin wundert, dass Cassie diese Fähigkeit nicht geerbt hat. Johnny erklärt dem Team dann die Mission: Sub-Zero, mittlerweile Großmeister der Lin Kuei, hat den Kontakt abgebrochen. Das Team soll ihn ausfindig machen und, falls nötig, mit Gewalt zurückholen. Doch es droht auch neuer Ärger: Seitdem Kotal Kahn als neuer Kaiser über Outworld herrscht, besteht ein Nichtangriffspakt zwischen Outworld und Earthrealm. Aber nun steht ein Bürgerkrieg bevor, und falls die Rebellen gewinnen, würden sie den Pakt aufkündigen. Kapitel 2: Kotal Kahn Währenddessen fährt Kotal Kahn in einer Kutsche durch die Straßen von Outworld. Begleitet wird er von seiner Ministerin D'Vorah und Kano. Der hat sich bereit erklärt, gegen eine Bezahlung von Gold den Standort der Anführerin der Rebellen, Mileena, zu verraten. Während sich Kotal Kahn und Kano noch über den Preis streiten, verlässt D'Vorah das Fahrzeug, weil eine umgekippte Kutsche den Weg blockiert. Währenddessen befinden sich Mileena und ihre Gehilfen Tanya und Rain auf einem Dach in der Nähe, wo sie den Plan besprechen, Kotal Kahn zu überfallen und zu töten. Tanya hat sich Mileena angeschlossen, weil ihr versprochen wurde, Edenia wiederherzustellen, sobald Mileena den Thron erobert hat. In der Zwischenzeit greift Kano, der von Mileena bezahlt wurde, Kotal Kahn an. Der neue Herrscher Outworlds entkommt aus der Kutsche und besiegt Kano, bevor er von Tanya herausgefordert wird. Nachdem sie besiegt wurde, versucht Kotal Kahn, Mileena anzugreifen. Rain umhüllt ihn mit einer Wassersphäre, aber Kotal Kahn kann sich mit seiner Sonnenenergie befreien. Danach besiegt er Rain, doch bevor er ihn töten kann, verwendet Mileena ihre Geheimwaffe, Shinnoks Amulett, um Kotal Kahns Gefolgsleute zu eliminieren. Kotal Kahn gelingt es, Mileena zu besiegen, doch Rain teleportiert sie fort. Kapitel 3: Sub-Zero Sub-Zero sitzt auf seinem Thron im Lin Kuei-Palast, als zwei Untergebene zu ihm kommen und vier Eindringlinge melden, die unterwegs zum Tempel sind. Sub-Zero erwidert, dass es Zeit sei, die Gäste zu empfangen. Als Cassie und ihre Leute den Tempel erreichen, geht Sub-Zero gerade ins Freie, um zu meditieren. Kung Jin verliert die Geduld und startet einen Angriff, weswegen die anderen ihn unterstützen müssen. Sub-Zero wehrt den Angriff ab und kämpft gegen jeden Einzelnen. Dabei stellt er jedem der Vier eine Frage bezüglich ihres Handelns. Cassie fragt er, was ihre Mutter, Sonya, wohl von ihrem ungestümen Benehmen halten würde. Von Takeda will er wissen, warum dessen telepathischen Fähigkeiten nicht funktioniert haben. Er erwähnt die dunkle Vergangenheit zwischen Jacqui und ihrem Vater Jax, und er tadelt Kung Jin für seine Unüberlegtheit. Nachdem die Vier überwältigt wurden, verrät Sub-Zero, dass die ganze Sache von ihm und Johnny Cage als Übung inszeniert wurde. Sub-Zero sagt ihnen, dass sie vielversprechend seien, aber besser als Team zusammenarbeiten müssen. In der Zwischenzeit bekommt Johnny Cage eine Nachricht von Sonya Blade, die mittlerweile General ist. Sie meldet hunderte von Flüchtlingen, die von Outworld nach Earthrealm kommen. Das Team wird zusammengerufen, und Takeda trifft auf seinen Vater Kenshi. Sie führen dann ein Gespräch mit Li Mei, der Anführerin der Flüchtlinge. Sie erzählt ihnen von der Zerstörung ihres Dorfes und davon, dass sich Shinnoks Amulett in Mileenas Händen befindet. Raiden will sich daraufhin vergewissern, dass das Amulett wirklich abhanden gekommen ist. Li Mei erwähnt dann, dass Johnny sie an einen der Flüchtlinge erinnert, der mitgekommen ist. Sonya ist der Überzeugung, dass es sich dabei um Kano handelt und geht ihn suchen, während Cassies Team sich auf den Weg nach Outworld macht. Kapitel 4: Kung Jin Kung Jin und Cassie streiten sich, während sie an einem Markt in Outworld vorbeikommen. Sie werden von Erron Black unterbrochen, der nach dem Grund ihres Aufenthalts in Outworld fragt. Kung Jin beginnt, mit ihm zu diskutieren, hält aber inne, als er sieht, wie ein Mann wegen Stehlen eines Brotes hingerichtet werden soll. Kung Jin reagiert entsetzt, greift ein, rettet den Mann und besiegt anschließend Erron Black im Kampf. Das Team tut sich zusammen, und Jin besiegt Ferra & Torr, die angreifen. D'Vorah kommt mit Verstärkung und macht sich über die Gruppe lustig, aber sie entscheidet sich, den Waffenfrieden aufrechtzuerhalten und stattdessen Kotal Kahn entscheiden zu lassen. Während das Team Kun Jin für sein unüberlegtes Verhalten kritisiert, erinnert er sich an ein Ereignis einige Jahre zuvor. Rückblende Kung Jin bricht in Raidens Tempel ein, um eine Statue zu stehlen, die einst von seiner Familie gespendet worden war. Der Donnergott erwischt ihn, und es stellt sich heraus, dass Kung Jin wütend darüber ist, dass Raiden seinen Verwandten Kung Lao nicht davor bewahren konnte, von Shao Kahn getötet zu werden. Kung Jin kämpft gegen Raiden, und der Donnergott lässt ihn gewinnen, in der Hoffnung, dass das seine Wut vertreiben würde. Dann ermutigt Raiden ihn dazu, den Shaolin beizutreten. Gegenwart Kotal Kahn hört sich die Erklärung der Gruppe zu den Vorfällen an. Er erfährt von den Flüchtlingen unter Li Mei und ist außer sich, als er erfährt, dass Mileena Shinnoks Amulett verwendet. Er glaubt, dass die Kung Jin und seine Freunde Spione von Mileena sind. Er verurteilt sie, aber Kung Jin verlangt ein Kampfgericht. Er besiegt Kotal Kahn und bietet dann die Dieste des Teams an, um gemeinsam Mileena zu bekämpfen. Kapitel 5: Sonya Blade Sonya arbeitet an der Suche nach Kano, als sie von Raiden erfährt, dass Shinnoks Amulett tatsächlich gestohlen wurde. Kurz darauf unterhält sie sich mit Johnny und streitet sich mit ihm, weil er ihr vorwirft, sich mehr um ihre Arbeit als um ihre Familie gekümmert zu haben. Rückblende Zwanzig Jahre zuvor: Sonya und Johnny untersuchen Quan Chis Festung. Nachdem sie eine magische Vorrichtung entdeckt haben, werden sie von dem Zauberer herausgefordert. Dabei wird er von Scorpion, Sub-Zero und Jax unterstützt. Sonya und Johnny besiegen die Wiedergänger, aber als sie Quan Chi herausfordern wollen, kommt Jax wieder zu sich und sticht Johnny von hinten durch die Brust. Während er im Sterben liegt, entsteht ein Zombie-Doppelgänger von Johnny in der Vorrichtung. Sonya besiegt Jax im Kampf und versorgt anschließend Johnny. Währenddessen erscheint Raiden und versucht, Quan Chis Magie umzukehren. Der Magier versucht, Raiden aufzuhalten und wird von Sonya im Kampf besiegt. Dadurch kann Raiden nicht nur Johnny retten, sondern auch die anderen drei von ihrem Bann befreien. Raiden hat deshalb die Hoffnung, auch den anderen Untoten helfen zu können, wenn sie gefunden werden. Gegenwart Sonya, Kenshi und Li Mei sind auf der Suche nach Kano. Als sie ihn finden, versucht er einen Handel zu machen: Informationen gegen seine Freiheit. Als er keinen Erfolg hat, bedroht er Cassies Leben und wird dafür von Sonya angegriffen. Sie will ihn erwürgen, wird aber von Johnny zurückgehalten. Schließlich verrät Kano den Aufenthaltsort von Mileena und den Rebellen, und Sonya gibt die Informationen an Cassie weiter. Kapitel 6: D’Vorah Cassie meldet an Kotal Kahn, dass sich die Rebellen im Kuatan Dschungel aufhalten. D’Vorah schlägt vor, dass sie sich in das Lager schleicht und das Amulett an sich nimmt, während sich die Armee Mileena vornimmt. Cassie bietet an, mitzukommen, und Kotal Kahn willigt ein. Rückblende D’Vorah, eine Bewohnerin Outworlds, diskutiert mit Kotal Kahn und Reptile über Mileenas schlechter Herrschaft. Während sie eindeutig gegen Mileena als Herrscherin ist, ist sie ebenso unsicher, ob Kotal Kahn diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollte. Sie werden von Mileena unterbrochen, die die Hinrichtung der Rebellen gegen sie fordert. Aber Reptile erwidert, dass Mileena nicht die wahre Thronfolgerin ist, sondern nur eine Schöpfung aus Shang Tsungs' 'Fleischgruben. Mileena befiehlt daraufhin ihren Gefolgsleuten, unter ihnen Ermac und Baraka, anzugreifen. Ermac weigert sich jedoch und greift stattdessen sie an. Nur Baraka kämpft gegen D’Vorah, wird aber von ihr getötet. Mileena wird in den Kerker geworfen, während Ermac und D’Vorah Kotal Kahn die Treue schwören. Gegenwart D’Vorah und Cassie schleichen in das Camp der Aufständischen, wo sie auf Tanya und Rain treffen. D’Vorah besiegt beide und will sie töten, verschont sie aber, als Cassie eingreift. Mileena taucht auf, kämpft gegen D’Vorah, wird besiegt und gefangen genommen. Mileena wird vor Kotal Kahn gebracht, der sie zum Tode verurteilt. Daraufhin tötet D’Vorah sie mit ihren fleischfressenden Käfern. Als Cassie und ihr Team glauben, damit ihr Versprechen eingehalten zu haben und nun gehen zu können, werden sie von Kotal Kahn als Geiseln für Verhandlungen mit Raiden festgehalten. Später nimmt D’Vorah Kontakt zu Quan Chi auf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Mitglied der Brotherhood of Shadow ist. Sie soll Shinnoks Amulett stehlen, das sich nun in Kotal Kahns Händen befindet. D’Vorah führt den Auftrag aus, tötet einige Wachen und flüchtet mit dem Amulett. Kapitel 7: Takahashi Takeda Sonya und Johnny sind zu Besuch bei Jax. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung über Jacquis und Jax' Vergangenheit bittet ihn Sonya darum, auf eine Mission ins Netherrealm zu gehen, weil Quan Chi wiederaufgetaucht ist. In Outworld diskutieren Cassie und Jin über die hohen Erwartungen an ihnen, die durch ihre berühmten Verwandten entstanden sind, während Takeda und Jacqui über ihre schwierigen Beziehungen zum Vater unterhalten. Schließlich hat Takeda einen Plan. Als ein Wachmann Essen vorbeibringt, überwältigt ihn Takeda mit seinen telekinetischen Fähigkeiten. Rückblende Fünf Jahre zuvor schließt Takeda sein Training unter Hasashi Hanzo im Shirai Ryu ab. Nachdem Takeda im finalen Trainingskampf gewinnt, trifft er auf Kenshi. Takeda reagiert wütend auf seinen Vater, weil der ihn nie besucht hat, nachdem seine Mutter Suchin gestorben ist. Hanzo erklärt, dass Suchin vom Red Dragon ermordet wurde. Kenshi hat Takeda beim Shirai Ryu zurückgelassen, um ihn zu beschützen. Kenshi führt daraufhin seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten vor und verspricht, den Red Dragon zu jagen. Gegenwart Reptile, Erron Black und Ermac untersuchen die Leichen der Wachen, die D’Vorah zurückgelassen hat, und Reptile erschnüffelt Cassies Team. Er kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Takeda Reptile und Erron besiegt. Als er Ermac gegenübersteht, wird er für kurze Zeit durch dessen multiplen Seelen überwältigt. Dennoch gewinnt Takeda, und das Team setzt ihre Suche nach D’Vorah fort. Als Kotal Kahn erfährt, dass er von D’Vorah verraten wurde und Cassies Team entkommen ist, glaubt er, dass D’Vorah für Raiden arbeitet. Er bereitet seine Truppen für einen Angriff auf Earthrealm vor. Derweil verfolgt Cassies Team D’Vorahs Spur bis zum Blutsee, wo sie auf Jax treffen und erfahren, dass es in der Nähe ein Portal ins Neatherrealm gibt. Kapitel 8: Jax Jax ist gemeinsam mit Kenshi im Netherrealm unterwegs. Sie treffen auf Sareena, die ihnen erzählt, dass Quan Chi geschwächt ist, seitdem Shinnok nicht mehr da ist, um ihn mit Energie zu versorgen. Nun müsse er sogar auf die konventionelle Art reisen. Kenshi bereitet dann einen Hinterhalt vor und attackiert den Magier, als er sich mit seinen Wiedergängern nähert. Es kommt zum Kampf, Sindel und Stryker sorgen für Deckung, während Kabal angreift. Aber er wird von Kenshi zurückgedrängt. Liu Kang und Kung Lao versuchen, mit Quan Chi die Blockade zu durchbrechen, werden aber von Jax aufgehalten. Kung Lao kämpft gegen Jax und wird besiegt. Anschließend versucht Jax, Quan Chi einzuholen und wird von Sindel angegriffen, die versucht, ihn von einer Klippe zu werfen. Währenddessen kämpft Sareena gegen Kitana und versucht, sie von Quan Chis Magie zu befreien. Stryker, Nightwolf und Kabal ziehen sich zurück, und Jax nimmt die Verfolgung zu Quan Chi auf. Dabei besiegt er Liu Kang. Schließlich schlägt er Quan Chi und bringt ihn zurück ins Earthrealm zu Johnny und Sonya. Kapitel 9: Scorpion Sonya hat Quan Chi in Gewahrsam genommen und funkt Cassies Team an. Gleichzeitig bereiten sich die Mitglieder der Shirai Ryu auf einen Hinterhalt vor. Hanzo untersagt es seinen Männern ausdrücklich, zu töten. Dann tritt er aus seinem Versteck und verlangt von Sonya, Quan Chi auszuliefern, damit er ihn töten kann. Sonya weigert sich und sagt, dass Raiden Quan Chi lebend braucht, damit er den Bann lösen und die Wiedergänger befreien kann. Daraufhin befielt Hanzo seinem Clan, anzugreifen. Er selbst besiegt Sonya, Kenshi und Johnny. Während er auf Quan Chi losgeht, erinnert er sich an eine frühere Begebenheit. Rückblende Hanzo hat sich mit Sub-Zero getroffen, um Frieden zwischen dem Shirai Ryu und dem Lin Kuei zu schließen. Frost greift an, um den Prozess zu torpedieren, aber Sub-Zero besteht auch nach einem Kampf gegen Hanzo darauf, die Wahrheit zwischen ihren Clans zu offenbaren. Sub-Zero zeigt Hanzo die Erinnerungen von Sektor, in denen Quan Chi zugibt, dass er persönlich den Clan ausgelöscht hat. Gegenwart Aus diesem Grund ist Hanzo fest entschlossen, Quan Chi zu töten. Als er kurz davorsteht, die Tat zu vollenden, taucht D’Vorah auf und wirft Quan Chi Shinnoks Amulett zu. Der Magier vollendet den Zauber, genau als Hanzo ihn enthauptet. Dadurch wird Shinnok befreit. Er besiegt Hanzo, Sonya und Kenshi und befiehlt D’Vorah, Johnny als Geisel mitzunehmen. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel und Smoke tauchen auf, um Shinnok die Treue zu schwören, und er setzt seinen alten Plan fort, das Jinsei von Earthrealm zu vergiften. Kapitel 10: Raiden Raiden hat festgestellt, dass Shinnoks Amulett von Kano manipuliert worden war. Um es wiederherzustellen, ist er in viele verschiedene Reiche gereist. Dabei wurde seine Kraft stark beansprucht. Bevor er sich in die Jinsei-Kammer zurückzieht, um sich zu erholen, trifft er sich mit Bo' Rai Cho. Raiden äußert seine Hoffnung, Quan Chis Magie brechen und die Wiedergänger in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückverwandeln zu können. Dabei lässt er erkennen, dass die Menschen ihm sehr am Herzen liegen. Rückblende Zwanzig Jahre zuvor: Zur Zeit der Ereignisse von Mortal Kombat II begleitet Raiden Liu Kang und Kung Lao, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, die entführten Shaolin-Meister zu befreien. Von Bo' Rai Cho hatten sie erfahren, dass sie von den Tarkata an Bord eines Schiffes gebracht werden. Raiden stellt sich ihnen in den Weg, kämpft zuerst gegen Baraka und anschließend gegen D’Vorah. Dann fordert er Liu Kang und Kung Lao auf, die Gefangenen zu befreien und so schnell wie möglich zum Turnier zu kommen. Gegenwart Raidens Regeneration wird jäh unterbrochen, als die Anlage von Shinnok und seinem Gefolge angegriffen wird. Bo' Rai Cho wird besiegt und bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt. Raiden wird von den Wiedergängern umzingelt. Shinnok befiehlt ihnen, Raiden am Leben zu lassen, da er ihn in das Amulett einschließen will, nachdem er das Jinsei infiziert hat. Raiden kann die Wiedergänger besiegen, wird aber im Kampf schwer verletzt. Dennoch gibt er nicht auf und folgt Shinnok in die Kammer. Shinnok hält ihn mit einer Steinhand aus dem Boden fest und betritt das Jinsei, wodurch es sich rot verfärbt. Die Energie sprengt das Dach des Tempels und bedeckt den gesamten Himmel. Der Vorgang wird sowohl von Sub-Zero im Sitz der Lin Kuei als auch von den Flüchtlingen von Outworld beobachtet. Derweil Shinnok verwandelt sich in eine mächtige dämonische Kreatur, während Raiden seine Hoffnung ausspricht, dass die Kämpfer von Earthrealm kommen werden, um Shinnok zu besiegen. Kapitel 11: Jacqui Briggs Cassies Team ist im Flugzeug unterwegs zum Himmelstempel, als die Infektion des Jinsei Jacqui zu einer Landung zwingt. Sie gehen sich zu Fuß weiter. Takeda und Jacqui haben einen kleinen Flirt vor ihrem Start. Unterwegs werden sie von Kotal Kahn und seinem Gefolge aufgehalten. Jacqui sorgt für einen taktischen Rückzug, um die Feinde in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Reptile taucht auf und verletzt Takeda mit seinem Säureangriff. Jacqui besiegt ihn im Kampf und versorgt anschließend Takeda. Es entsteht ein romantischer Moment, der von Ermac zerstört wird. Er jagt den Beiden hinterher und treibt sie in Kotal Kahns Richtung. Jacqui besiegt Ermac, wird aber gleich darauf von Ferra & Torr aufgehalten. Jacqui besiegt die Beiden und versucht, mit Kotal Kahn zu verhandeln. Der aber beschließt, Cassies Team festzuhalten, um sich Zeit für die Verteidigung zu erkaufen. Jacqui besiegt den Herrscher, und als das Team von den Streitkräften Outworlds umzingelt wird, taucht Sub-Zero und seine Anhänger vom Lin Kuei auf. Während sie gegen die Outworld-Horden kämpfen, setzen Jacqui und das Team ihren Weg fort. Kapitel 12: Cassie Cage Cassies Team schleicht sich an den Himmelstempel heran und hören ein Gespräch zwischen den Wiedergängern Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel und Smoke mit. Kung Lao meldet, dass sie Raidens Portal gefunden haben, allerdings ist er versiegelt. Kitana fordert mehr Anstrengungen, um Shinnoks Racheplan durchzusetzen, den Himmel zu stürmen und die Elder Gods zu vernichten. Als Kitana und Sindel weiter draußen bleiben, um die Umgebung zu bewachen, greift das Team an. Cassie besiegt Sindel, aber Kung Jin wird von Kitana geschlagen. Cassie besiegt Kitana und geht mit Kung Jin in den Tempel, während Jacqui und Takeda zurückbleiben, um die übrigen Wiedergänger aufzuhalten. Im Tempel sieht Cassie, wie ihr Vater langsam von D’Vorahs Käfern aufgefressen wird. Sie befreit ihn und bekämpft D’Vorah. Nachdem Cassie gesiegt hat, taucht Shinnok auf und versucht, mit Hilfe seines Amuletts Johnny zu verbrennen, so wie er es bereits zuvor mit Bo' Rai Cho getan hat, aber Cassie umhüllt ihren Körper mit ihrer grünen Energie und lenkt den Strahl ab. Im anschließenden Kampf besiegt Cassie Shinnok. Cassie und Kung Jin führen Raiden in das Jinsei, um es zu reinigen. Dadurch wird Shinnok Energie entzogen, und er verwandelt sich zurück in seine ursprüngliche Form. Der Himmel klart wieder auf, und Liu Kang flüchtet mit den anderen Wiedergängern, während Jacqui und Takeda ihre Wunden versorgen. Sonya und ihr Team erreichen den Tempel, sie nehmen Shinnok und D’Vorah gefangen und geben Johnny medizinische Hilfe. Epilog Im Netherrealm taucht der nun korrumpierte Raiden in dunkler Kleidung auf. Er sagt den neuen Herrschern des Netherrealms, dass Earthrealm seine Feinde immer gnädig behandelt hat, niemals nach Rache oder Wiedergutmachung verlangt hat. Und dennoch hat es nur zu mehr Kriegen und Todesopfer geführt. Diese Zeit sei nun vorbei, denn Raiden werde diejenigen verfolgen und vernichten, die Earthrealm bedrohen. Als Beweis dafür, dass er es ernst meint, wirft Raiden den Herrschern den abgetrennten und immer noch lebenden Kopf Shinnoks entgegen, und es offenbart sich, dass das Netherrealm nun von Liu Kang und Kitana beherrscht wird. Kategorie:Story